One day we met, then forever came afterwards
by Detective-smiley
Summary: When most people talk about the moment they fell in love it's nice places like in a bar, at a coffee shop or even just on the street. How many people say they fell in love in a morgue? Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles can say they fell in love in a morgue, in fact a lot of things happened in the morgue between them. It started out as a typical day for both ladies…..
1. Chapter 1

One day we met, then forever came afterwards

**AN: so this is my first fan fiction for Rizzoli and Isles I love the show and other people's writing so I thought I'd give it ago. So for my first fan fiction. So this is basically Jane and Maura meeting. **

**Also I don't own anything the people at TNT do not me, so don't sue cos I don't have any money.**

Chapter one – cat and mouse

When most people talk about the moment they fell in love it's nice places like in a bar, at a coffee shop or even just on the street. How many people say they fell in love in a morgue? Not many when you go to a morgue you either go there to work or you go there to identify a loved one. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles can say they fell in love in a morgue, in fact a lot of things happened in the morgue between them.

It started out as a typical day for both ladies…..

Jane entered the morgue ready to meet the new medical examiner she had heard that the ME was very good at what they do. An added bonus was the ME was femalemaybe they could be friends but friends was the last thing on Jane's mind when she saw the ME.

Once in the morgue Jane could see someone in the ME's office, she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said. Jane thought it sounded so heavenly and sweet.

Jane entered the office and lost her breath as she finally saw the ME, She was perfect in Jane's eyes. Her honey blonde hair, green and hazel eyes and her figure was stunning. The ME walked up to Jane and held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Maura Isles the new chief medical examiner." Maura introduced herself.

Jane shook her hand and said "Hi I'm….urm…urm, well that's embarrassing I can't remember my name."

"Your Detective Jane Rizzoli are you not?" Maura asked.

"Yes that's my name Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane replied still not letting go of Maura's hand.

"Glad we solved that mystery, so anyway what can I do for you detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked as they both let go of each other's hand and sat down.

"Call me Jane and I just wanted to introduce myself and officially welcome you." Jane replied.

"Well that's very nice of you not many people have put as much effort as you have to introducing themselves." Maura said.

"Well that's them I like to get to know the people I'm going to be working with closely." Jane said giving Maura her most charming smile.

"Does everyone fall for that?" Maura asked.

"Fall for what?" Jane replied.

"Your charm that you seem to be very much using right now." Maura said.

"Most of the time it works, I guess it's not working on you?" Jane asked.

"I never said it wasn't working I was just making you aware that I know what you're doing." Maura said.

"So it is working on you?" Jane asked smirking.

"That is something you'll just have to wait to find out, now if you excuse me I have to go down to HR." Maura said standing up as did Jane.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." Jane said as Maura walked towards the door.

"Yes you will." Maura said winking at Jane and walking out of the door.

"Wait!" Jane yelled running after Maura.

"Yes." Maura said stopping and turning towards Jane.

"I didn't get your name." Jane said.

"Maura. Maura Isles." Maura said leaving the morgue.

"Maura Isles." Jane said to herself leaving the morgue with a goofy grin on her face.

After a very particularly gruelling day Jane decided to go down to the morgue to ask Maura out for a drink to celebrate catching the bad guys. Once again Jane found herself knocking on Maura's office door.

"Come in." Maura said as Jane entered the office and took a seat opposite Maura.

"Hello doctor Isles." Jane said.

"You can call me Maura if you'd like." Maura said looking up from her paperwork.

"Maura sounds nice." Jane said.

"What can I help you with then?" Maura asked.

"I came down here to ask you if you wanted to get drinks to celebrate catching the bad guys." Jane replied.

"I would love to but maybe next time." Maura said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"You already have plans or something?" Jane asked standing up and leaning against the door frame blocking Maura's exit.

"Or something." Maura said standing in front of Jane leaving little room between them.

"Then I guess maybe you'll say yes next time I ask." Jane said moving so Maura could get past.

"Maybe just maybe I'll say yes one day." Maura said leaving Jane once again smiling like an idiot.

The next day Jane went down to the morgue to get some lab results as she entered the morgue she noticed it was emptier than usual.

"Maura." Jane yelled out.

"Yes Jane." Maura said coming out of her office.

"Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town down here." Jane asked.

"Most of them are out to lunch." Maura replied.

"And why aren't you having lunch?" Jane asked.

"Because I'm very busy at the moment." Maura replied.

"You really are dedicated but you still need to eat, maybe we could get lunch together?" Jane asked.

"Still trying to get that yes out of me?" Maura replied as she leaned against an autopsy table.

"Maybe I'm trying my luck but I won't give up until I get a yes because I'm not the only one who feels something between us." Jane said taking a step forward and leaning against the same table as Maura leaving only a few centimetre's between them.

"Be that as it may I am going to politely decline your offer for lunch and instead give you the lab results you need." Maura said putting a file between them.

"Just answer me one question?" Jane asked.

"Go ahead I can't guarantee an answer but ask away." Maura replied.

"You feel it too don't you?" Jane asked.

"Feel what?" Maura replied.

"You feel the something between us don't you? I'm not imagining it am I?" Jane asked.

"You're defiantly not imagining anything." Maura replied.

"So you're defiantly going to say yes one day?" Jane asked.

"That was two questions." Maura replied.

"So it was, I guess I better get back to work." Jane said stepping away from Maura.

"I have to get back to work too, good look Jane I know you'll catch him." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Thank you." Jane said smiling back and exiting the morgue.

**AN: Okay guys so let me know what you think if you want me to continue or not hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews I am open to suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

One day we met, then forever came afterwards

Chapter two – to catch a mouse you must try harder

**AN: Hey guys here's another chapter for you also I'd just like to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I don't own anything except the mistakes so please relax and enjoy. **

Jane's first tries to get Maura to go out with her had ended up with them both in a game of cat and mouse, Maura being the mouse and Jane being the cat. Normally when Jane is the cat trying to catch a mouse she usually succeeds but not with Maura, Maura is something special not like the other women, no very special indeed.

So Jane found herself going down to the morgue going to once again to ask Maura out for drinks, she took the same walk she did practically every day until she was knocking on Maura's office door.

"Come in Jane." Maura said as Jane entered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jane asked as she took a seat on Maura's couch.

"Isn't it always you Jane?" Maura replied.

"I suppose it is, so are you free tonight?" Jane asked.

"As it so happens I am free why?" Maura replied.

"Well I guess it's the same question I've been asking for a while. Would you like to grab a drink with me?" Jane asked smiling at Maura.

"I know what you're doing." Maura replied.

"And what is it that I'm doing?" Jane asked going over to Maura's desk and sitting next to her on the desk.

"Trying to use your dashing and charming smile to get me to say yes." Maura replied turning her chair to face Jane.

"Your right, is it working?" Jane asked.

"Like I've said before it may or may not be working. Care to try and use another tactic." Maura said.

"How about this I'm just a co-worker asking another co-worker to grab a drink to get to know each other." Jane said.

"If that was all you were really asking I'd have said yes by now but that isn't your intention is it Jane?" Maura asked.

"No my intention is to try and woo you as they put it, I want to get to know you and then hopefully I can ask you on a real date because Maura Isles I actually really like you. I'm not doing this just to get in your pants or because this game of cat and mouse we've got going on between us is losing my interest, no it's because I can tell there's more to you and I want to figure it all out." Jane replied.

Maura stood up from her chair and stood in front of Jane and leaned in close to whisper in her ear and say "I believe every word you just said, I believe your intentions are good but as you so put it I'm enjoying this game of cat and mouse."

Maura stepped away from Jane creating distance between them but also changing the mood of the conversation.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but there's something else isn't there?" Jane asked.

"Yes there's something else." Maura replied.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jane said.

"It's okay it's just that I've been hurt before, so before I'm ready to let you win this game I need to be sure that I won't get hurt again. Can you understand that?" Maura asked.

"Maura of course I can understand and it's okay, those other people were jerks and I'm not a jerk but if you need time to asses yourself if I'm a jerk then that is more than okay." Jane replied.

"Thank you for understanding." Maura said smiling.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow same time same question." Jane said leaving the morgue.

Maura smiled to herself thinking soon she will say yes.

Maura's day wasn't going very well first half her staff were off due to a stomach virus so she was extra busy and then when she was about to go up to the homicide department she heard two detectives speaking ill of her.

"Yeah I heard she's a right weirdo." Detective Crowe said.

"Well I heard she prefers the dead people over us, I guess that's why they call her queen of the dead." Detective Williams said.

"Ha-ha yeah they call her it because she's cold and heartless." Detective Crowe said.

Both detectives were having a good laugh and Maura was about to leave until she heard Jane.

"Williams leave now and Crowe you need to show some respect." Jane said as Williams scampered off.

"Well if it isn't Rizzoli coming to save the day, such a hero huh?" Crowe spat.

"I'm not being a hero I have common decency to not bitch and gossip like a little school girl Crowe." Jane retorted back.

"Wow Rizzoli I didn't know you had a dyke thing going on with queen of the dead no wonder she refused me." Crowe said and smirked.

"For your information Crowe just because a classy woman like Doctor Isles turns you down doesn't mean she is a lesbian it's because of your bullshit attitude towards everything, your god awful looks and last but not least it's because you're not really a nice person to be around. So next time keep your mouth shut or else you'll be taking frequent trips to the dentist to fix your mouth because there's teeth missing. Got it?" Jane said all whilst backing Crowe up against the wall.

"Whatever dyke." Crowe said as he walked away.

Maura had never had someone defend her like Jane just did and it left her feeling very happy as she went back to her morgue. After the work day was finished Jane went down to the morgue to ask Maura out for a drink again, this time Jane entered Maura's office without knocking.

"It's polite to knock." Maura said as Jane collapsed onto Maura's couch.

"Sorry but I think were way past formalities by now." Jane said.

"So what can I do for you Jane?" Maura asked.

"I was maybe wondering if you'd like to go to drinks with me and a few other people from the homicide department just so I can introduce you." Jane replied.

"So if I say yes this doesn't count as me saying yes to grabbing drinks with you but saying yes to meeting other co-workers?" Maura asked.

"Yes it doesn't count as saying yes to me, I just want you to get to know other people in the department and I want them to get to know you. So what's the verdict chief" Jane replied.

"The verdict is a yes." Maura said.

"Good I'm glad." Jane said as they both left the morgue.

At the bar Jane introduced Maura to Detective Frost and Korsak, after everyone getting to know each other the four of them stayed for a few drinks talking and laughing throughout it all. When it was time for everyone to leave Jane walked Maura to her car.

"I glad you and Frost got along so well and even Korsak liked you." Jane said as they both stood by Maura's car.

"Yes they seem very nice and friendly, I'm glad you introduced us." Maura said.

"It was my pleasure." Jane said smiling.

"I also wanted to thank you for something else too." Maura said.

"What would that be?" Jane asked.

"For defending me when those two detectives were talking about me today." Maura replied.

"You heard all that?" Jane asked.

"I heard everything and I just wanted to tell you I very much appreciated it." Maura replied.

"It was nothing really they shouldn't be talking about anyone like that." Jane said.

"You're a real hero Jane." Maura said.

"Nah, I'm just a good one." Jane said.

Maura walked over to Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "still thank you very much."

"Anytime Maura." Jane said blushing a little.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Jane?" Maura asked.

"Of course you will, goodnight Maura." Jane said.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura said as both women got into their cars and drove off thinking heavily about what could be in the future for them both.

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews are much obliged once again I am happy for anyone to make a suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

One day we met, then forever came afterwards

**An: Thanks again guys for the kind reviews, I know some people have made suggestions and I like your suggestions and I'm going to use them.**

Chapter three – when the mouse needs help, the cat must oblige

After the day Jane defended Maura something changed between them, Maura told Jane they could hang out and be friends first. Of course Jane was thrilled she got to spend time with Maura even if it was as friends for now. Over the following week Jane and Maura had a few lunches together and even exchanged phone numbers. This came in handy when one day after work Maura's car decided to break down.

Jane was on her way to her car when her phone rang it was Maura.

"Hello Maura." Jane said.

"I need a favour if can spare some time." Maura said.

"Well I suppose I could squeeze you in my busy schedule." Jane said.

"If you busy I can call someone else." Maura said.

"Maura I was joking what do you need?" Jane asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home my car broke down" Maura asked.

"Give you a lift to your house, isn't that crossing some invisible line we've drawn until you're ready to give me a chance." Jan replied.

"Your right who knows what could happen if we were alone in my house which has a bed in it." Maura said.

"yeah….. uh anyway you want a ride to your house." Jane said.

"If it's not too much inconvenience for you." Maura said.

"It's fine just come out to the main door I'm parked outside." Jane said.

"Okay I'll be there in quickly." Maura said.

The car ride was mostly filled with casual conversation until Jane arrived at Maura's house.

"Thank you for the ride." Maura said turning in her seat to face Jane.

"No problem." Jane said.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Maura asked.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Jane replied.

"It's not any trouble, I promise." Maura said.

"I know it's just like you said we should be friends first." Jane said.

"True but don't friends invite each other over for a drink." Maura said.

"Yes but maybe next time." Jane said as she walked Maura to her front door.

"I guess this is goodnight." Maura said.

"I meant what I said the other day, I'm not just trying to get into your pants I really do like you. That's why I'm declining the invitation, for now anyway." Jane said as Maura opened her door.

"I understand and I think it's rather chivalrous to be honest, I really do appreciate it." Maura said.

"This isn't just an act either this is me just being myself." Jane said.

"I know Jane, I know." Maura said.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Jane said turning to leave.

"One more thing before you go." Maura said as she stepped up to Jane and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight Jane."

Maura walked into her house leaving Jane with smile stuck on her face, Jane got back into her car and went home feeling very happy.

The very next day when Maura arrived at her office there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk, they were her favourite flowers Lilly's. Attached to the flowers was a not it read:

_Dear Maura, _

_I hope you like the flowers and they brighten up your day._

_Jane_

Maura smiled to herself as she read the note and smelled the flowers. Today is the day I'm going to say yes Maura said to herself. After the work day was finished Maura waited for Jane to come down, Maura was so lost in thought she didn't hear Jane enter.

"Hey." Jane said as she came in also startling Maura.

"You scared me a little I didn't hear you come in." Maura said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jane said as she sat down.

"It's okay I was lost in thought." Maura said.

"Really? Anything interesting?" Jane asked.

"Not really so what can I do for you?" Maura replied.

"Well I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to go out with me tonight for drinks?" Jane asked.

"Just as friends or as in a date?" Maura replied.

"As a date, I was thinking maybe after last night you might say yes." Jane said.

"I would love to go out with you tonight." Maura said.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yes I would love to and also thank you for the flowers your right they did brighten up my day." Maura replied.

"I'm glad so I have to go pick up a suspect but how about you meet me at the small little bistro down the road from your house." Jane said as she stood up.

"Sounds perfect what time?" Maura asked.

"Meet me at 7." Jane replied as she left.

Maura waited outside the bistro for half an hour she had tried to call Jane but it went straight to voicemail, she thought she had been stood up so she went home. Once she got home Maura poured herself a glass of wine, sat on her sofa and cried. She had so sure Jane was being genuine but maybe Jane was really just trying to get into her pants.

It was about half 8 when her phone rang Maura didn't want to answer it but it was detective Korsak.

"Detective Korsak what can I do for you?" Maura asked.

"I'm at the hospital." He replied.

"What? Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"I'm fine but Jane's been shot she asked me to ring you to say sorry she didn't turn up and she understands if you want the game to end. Whatever that's means." He replied.

"Is she okay? Which hospital and where?" Maura asked.

"She got shot in the shoulder doc's say it's a through and through and were at Boston general floor 9." Korsak replied.

"Okay I'm on my way." Maura said as she hung up and made her way to the hospital.

**AN: so guys I'm leaving it there for now let me know what you think.**


	4. chapter 4

One day we met, then forever came afterwards

**AN: so I know it's been a while since I last updated my apologies but here is the fourth chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews.**

Chapter four – When the cat needs help the mouse must oblige

As Maura drove to the hospital lots of thoughts were flying through her head.

'_Korsak said the doctor told him it was a through and through but he didn't sound too sure, what if the bullet has gone somewhere else in her body. Stop it Maura you don't deal in what ifs?' _ Maura thought to herself.

She drove slowly as she entered the hospital parking lot, she steadied her breathing as she walked towards the entrance. Standing in front of the reception she noticed that the ER was very empty.

"What can I do for you miss?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura replied.

"Of course the other detective mentioned that someone would be coming. She's on the 9th floor room 22b." The nurse said as Maura walked towards the elevator. When she arrived at Jane's room Korsak was standing outside.

"How is she?" Maura asked.

"She's fine and awake now. It was a through and through so no major damage just some soreness." Korsak replied.

"What happened?" Maura asked.

"Well we went to pick up a suspect and he pulled a gun and started firing at us and managed to get Jane. Even though she had been shot she still took him down." Korsak replied.

"Can I see her?" Maura asked.

"Go on in she's been waiting to see you." Korsak said as he left.

Maura entered Jane's room and saw her checking her phone.

"You know your phone messes with the machine's right?" Maura asked as she walked up to Jane's bed. Jane turned to face Maura and smiled.

"I'm really sorry I didn't make it to our date, I bet you must think I'm a right jerk." Jane replied.

"I don't think you're a jerk, I'll admit I was upset when you didn't turn up but then Korsak rang me. When he told me you were in the hospital I immediately though the worst. Besides you can't help the fact that your suspect shot at you." Maura said sitting on Jane's bed.

"I know but I still feel like a jerk." Jane said.

"It's okay we can take a storm-check." Maura said.

"Its rain-check and I'd love that, I mean if you're willing to give me another chance." Jane said as she put her hand over Maura's. Maura smiled at Jane and was about to say something when the doctor came in.

"Good evening Ms Rizzoli." The doctor said.

"What's up Doc.?" Jane said and laughed.

The Doctor let out a little chuckle and said. "Believe it or not that's not the first time I've heard that, in fact I've heard it 12 times today."

"Jeez must be rough." Jane said.

"Am I missing something here?" Maura asked.

"I'll explain later." Jane replied.

"Anyway you're all set to go home as long as you have someone staying with you." The Doctor said as he filled in some discharge forms.

"She can stay with me." Maura said.

"Perfect I'll go get you medication." The Doctor said as he left the room.

"Maura that's a very kind offer but I can't accept it's too much." Jane started protesting.

"Jane its fine I have a guest bedroom you can stay in, besides it'll only be for and week maximum. Anyway I think you'd enjoy the company more than the hospital." Maura smirked as she said it because by the look on Jane's face, staying at the hospital was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay I'll stay with you but I will be in debt to you." Jane said.

"We'll call it even, since I owe you one for defending me the other day." Maura said as the doctor came back in.

After leaving the hospital Maura insisted on getting food, eventually they agreed on Chinese. When they got back to Maura's house she told Jane to go sit while she plated the food.

"You know Maura takeaway is meant to be eaten out of the box." Jane said as she sat on the sofa.

"A plate is much nicer to eat off of and it looks more appealing the squished up in a box." Maura said as she came back in with two plates.

She sat next to Jane and handed her the plate. They ate in silence and when they were finished Maura took the empty plate into the kitchen and came back to the sofa.

"We can watch a movie if you want." Maura suggested.

"It's your house so you choose, it's only fair." Jane said.

"It's also polite to ask a guest there preferences first." Maura said.

"Ok well as the guest I say you choose a movie." Jane said smirking.

"Very how about a horror?" Maura asked.

"Sound good." Jane replied.

Maura set up the DVD and sat next to Jane again. Half way through the movie a scary bit made Maura jump, Not only did she jump but she jumped into Jane's lap.

"Easy there tiger." Jane smirked as Maura decided to stay where she was.

"Sorry I guess the movie made me jump a little." Maura said.

"A little?" Jane said with a little chuckle.

"Don't laugh I'm sure there's stuff that scare you even though…how did frost put it the other night? Oh yes a super badass detective scaring even the nastiest criminals." Maura said as she leaned her face a bit close to Jane's.

"I am super badass." Jane said as she also moved her face closer to Maura's.

"Full of yourself much?" Maura questioned as there was only a little gap between their faces.

"Ok fine I admit that he may have over exaggerated just a little bit." Jane said.

"Just a little?" Maura question as she moved her face a little away from Jane.

Jane could see what Maura was doing, she didn't want to take the bait but she really wanted to kiss Maura so she conceded.

"He over exaggerated." Jane said as she kissed Maura.

Maura wasn't at all socked Jane gave and as soon as Jane's lips touched hers a fire ignited between them both. Jane let her tongue gently touch Maura's lips asking for permission to enter of she was granted access straight away. They both moaned when their tongues touched. Their kiss was about to turn into making out with very heavy petting that was until a big surprise came along for Jane.

"Mom?" A voice question.

**AN: so sorry to leave it there but cliff-hangers are the way to keep you reading (very naughty of me) anyway please let me know what you think, as always I am open to suggestion as you might have already guess I have used suggested ideas. **


End file.
